How close is too close for comfort?
by Odiceron
Summary: Would give it away, its short randomness.
1. Default Chapter

Title: How close is too close for comfort?

Author: Odiceron

Dislcaimer: I don't own a god damn thing; if I did things would have turned out a lot differently.

Spoilers: None

Pairings: J/S

Summary: Would give it away.

Authors notes: Its short and random.

Jack walks through the door of her lab as if he owned the place, well he did sort of. It was hisbase. The Air force may actually own it, but he considered it his. His home for the past 8 years and since he had virtually lived in this lab for those 8 years, he always felt comfortable there, except the odd occasion when he broke something, usually he felt very uncomfortable then and chose to go bug Daniel.

"Carter"

"Sir?" Sam was sitting at her computer typing up results of an experiment. She doesn't even turn her head; she could hear him coming down the corridor.

"Watcha doing?" he rests his elbow on the bench in front of him by the side of her computer resting his chin on his hands.

"Typing up some results, sir"

"Wanna go for coffee"

Sam lifts up the cup next to her

"Jell-O?"

Sam raises and container that once contained Jell-O, which was hiding behind her screen.

"Oh"

Sam turns her head to face herGeneral

"Is something wrong sir?"

"You know me carter, just trying to avoid paper work" Jack stands up properly and sticks his hands in his pockets and balance on one heel rocking from side to side

"Well sir, if you have got a few minutes to spare I have been meaning to show you something?"

"Sure" a beaming smile appears across his face at the chance to avoid paper work; Sam tries to suppress a grin but fails. He could always do that, no matter what had happened or where they were he could always make her smile.

Sam gestured to the screen as Jack walked around behind her to get a better view of the monitor.

"I was looking over the device SG-13 brought back from their last mission"

"Yeah..." Sam's head turns from him to the monitor and bring up a diagram of the device.

"If you look here" She points at a part of the diagram "There is a small port which I think we may be able to interface a computer. I am having the engineers draft up a possible connector now based on what we have learnt so far"

"Ok…" Jack leans forward as Sam turns to face the monitor so he can see what exactly she is referring to.

"I believe the device is some sort of storage device, for what I'm not exactly sure." Sam begins to speak faster as she approaches the main discovery "but from what we cal tell it can hold massive amounts of data, if we can find a way to backwards engineer this technology it would mean huge jumps for data storage"

Jacks head is now right next to hers peering at the screen, both faces are facing the screen so neither have noticed the closeness of there current position.

Jacks hand reaches for the mouse to rotate the view, his own curiosity increasing. I wonder if I could get the Simpson's collection on this thing, he thinks as he rests his hand on the mouse. At the same time Sam reaches over to rotate the image to show Jack another part of her discovery but finds her hand resting on his.

Both of there heads turn and realise there closeness, neither jump back in shock just look into each others eyes. The warmth of there hands on each others amplifying the closeness.

Daniel hurries into Sam's lab his head buried in a folder his speed explaining the reason for his arrival before he even opens his mouth.

"Hey Sam, I figured out what those inscriptions mean on that device we found on our last mission"

Jack backs away, his hand pulling away from hers, as she turns back to the screen. All in time with Daniels head rising from the folder.

"Oh hey Jack, didn't see you… there"

"No problem Daniel… Carter, I will see you later"

"Yes sir, I will get the results of this you asap"

"No problem carter"

"Maybe once we figure this out, I won't have to put that extra hard drive in you laptop for the Simpson's collection?" Her smile reaching her eyes, as she relaxed.

Jack shrugged and walked out of her lab passing Daniel with a nod.

Now to tackle that paper work. He thought to himself. Jack lets out a sigh and mutter aloud "I'm getting too old for this"

Authors Notes: Love it? Hate it? Review it?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Sorry it took so long to update needed a good idea for the next section and Gemini provided that. Slight spoilers from 811 Gemini.

* * *

"Sir I have finished uploading that software you asked for" Sam had begun talking before she entered his office and immediately regretted it by the sight she was greeted with when she did enter his office.

Jack was asleep at his desk. There were several missing SG Personnel. Recent events in the galaxy had made things much more dangerous. As a result several teams had come under attack, People had been lost and some gone missing. It had slowly taken its toll on Jack.

Quickly deciding what to do Sam crept quietly into his office and closed the doors. She then turned and closedthe blinds. Turning around she spied his phones. She then proceeded to unhook all but the red phone, if it was important they would use that one, he deserved a few minutes peace. As she rose from her task she noticed some work resting under his hand on the desk.

'He won't be happy if that gets ruined'

She proceeded to moved closer to Jack, leaning over his shoulder to retrieve the work. Gently clasped his hand.The quiet breathes he made as he slept melted her heart, he was so peaceful. The warmth of his hand against hers, she moved his hand much slower then necessary if only to save the contact. She could enjoy the moment without anyone knowing.

She moved closer leaning father forward to get the work with her other hand. Her head moving closer to Jacks, hich was still resting on the desk. Just as there faces were mere centimetres apart he fluttered open his eyes and raised his head slightly, now there faces, only millimetres apart. He was looking straight into her eyes, her looking into his.

"Carter?"

"Sir" Her eyes begged for this moment not to end

Neither Jack or Sam gave any indication they were about to pull away, until someone began banging on the office door.

"Hey Jack, you in there?" Daniels voice sounded through the door, he recieved a relp of 2 loud frustrated groans.

* * *

Authors Notes : Sorry know its not up to par with the other one, was kind of rushed tell me what you think please 


	3. Chapter 3

"Off-world activation, Repeat Off-world activation" blares out across the base.

Sam and Jack break apart and walk towards the control room. Daniel quickly coming through the short cut door between the corridor and the briefing room. On his way to the control room, and notices Sam and Jack leaving his office together. 'Wonder what that was about?'

As he walks down the stairs to the control room and barks "Report" to the technician on duty.

"Sir, were not receiving any transmissions"

Sam stands behind the technician with Jack as Daniel position himself at the back of the control room, out of the way but so he can still see and hear what is going on.

"What's going on Sir?"

"Nothing Carter"

"Nothing?"

"We aren't receiving any signals"

"Let me take a look" Sam directs to the technician

The technician stands and Sam sits down and her fingers begin to fly across the keyboard

Jack stands behind her as he watches her sit down, he notices her long slender fingers fly across the keyboard, her tilt her head slowly as she types in command after command. He watches her taking in every detail. His mind drifting back to before, his face so close to hers, the look in her eyes. He had to do or say something soon or else…

"Jack?"

_One of these days Daniel I swear_ "Yes! Daniel?"

"Did you get a chance to read over that report on PR…"

Jack knowing Daniel is about to go on and on about the importance of something he tunes him out, thinking of which standard prompt to reply with. Jack finds his eyes beginning to trail back to Carter. Until he realises he is actually looking her straight in the eye.

_Oh crap, she's looking at me, she caught me looking at her, think of something to say. _"Report carter?"

Sam tilts her head in confusion, _What was that all about? Him looking at me like that? _"Well Sir, nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, sir"

"So… what's going on?"

"Wrong number?"

"Wrong number…well shouldn't the gate have…" Before Jack can finish his sentence the gate powers down.

All heads turn to Jack who is standing there with his mouth open "Ok, back to work people" _That always happens._

"I will be in my office"

"Jack didn't you just hear me"

"Yes Daniel very interesting" Jacks casts behind him as he walked up the stairs towards his office.

"What was all that about" Daniel turns to Sam in confusion over Jacks behaviour

"I dunno"

"What were you doing in his office before?"

"Me? What? Nothing? Just fixing his computer why?" Sam rambles off as fast as she can think it.

"No reason" Daniel says softly as he walks back towards his lab.

Sam's thoughts drift back to what happened in her lab earlier, and then finding the General asleep, now this incident in the gate room where he was looking at her.

'I really gotta stop working so hard' Sam thinks to herself as she heads back to her lab.


End file.
